


Есть три разряда людей

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), stuffcobbsays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: однажды именно эта ненависть швырнет их навстречу друг другу
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Есть три разряда людей

**Author's Note:**

> На цитату:  
> Есть три разряда людей: высокомерные, гордые и другие. Других я еще никогда не встречал. (Огюст Детёф)

Они не встретятся через полгода после войны, когда волна показательных судов прокатится по магической Британии. Гарри Поттера никто не попросит свидетельствовать против Малфоев. Драко с Нарциссой отделаются легким испугом. 

Люциусу не повезет. 

Они не встретятся через год после войны, через два, через три, через пять, когда Гарри Поттер будет выступать на очередном министерском приеме в честь годовщины победы, а Нарцисса грустно улыбнется и скажет Драко, что ему пора возвращаться домой — восстанавливать фамильную честь рода Малфоев. 

О, нет, впервые они встретятся много позже и в точности так, как описывают в романах для восторженных девиц, что продаются в салоне мадам Бланш по три сикля за штуку. Взвизгнет и замолкнет скрипка, толпа расступится — и они заметят друг друга. Робардс, большой любитель бесплатного шампанского и обладатель громкого баса, гаркнет обрадованно — «Гарри! Да вот же он, твой новый партнер, про которого мы говорили сегодня!». И Малфой улыбнется холодно и высокомерно, а Гарри гордо развернется на каблуках и уйдет, потому что ему не нужен партнер. 

Им будет очень непросто, но они научатся — работать в команде, прикрывать друг другу спину и второпях накладывать кровоостанавливающие. Они станут лучшим боевым звеном Аврората, и в ответ на просьбы поделиться секретом Гарри будет гордо отвечать, что прекрасно справился бы и один. Драко, высокомерно ухмыляясь, будет вторить, что они по-прежнему ненавидят друг друга. 

И, о, как же они будут ненавидеть друг друга! Орать друг на друга до хрипоты, злиться до красной пелены перед глазами, до трясущихся рук, ненавидеть со всей страстью. И однажды именно эта ненависть швырнет их навстречу друг другу после неудачной миссии, в провале которой каждый будет винить другого. Драко будет блестеть глазами в полумраке и зло шептать «давай, чертов Поттер, ну же», и Гарри еще успеет подумать «какой же он узкий», а потом его закрутит, сорвет в штопор, и будут только одуряюще горячее тело под ним, и жадные губы, и темнота. 

Конечно, какое-то время они будут по-настоящему, искренне, душераздирающе счастливы. Гарри вдруг начнет замечать, какое удивительное яркое по утрам небо, а Панси ехидно бросит «Драко, да ты как будто светишься». 

У них будут магловские пабы и дешевые гостиницы, багровые синяки и следы зубов на коже, сотни «ненавижу», которые будут звучать как «люблю». Драко не будет звать его по имени — всегда по фамилии, но Гарри будет достаточно этого жаркого, шепотом, «Поттер… еще, ну же». Гарри не будет звать его к себе домой — на Гриммо, 12, но Драко будет достаточно и дешевых магловских гостиниц со смятыми, впитавшими запах их тел простынями. 

Гарри захочет заставить его стонать, и просить больше, и рушиться на колени. Драко позволит себе только «Ненавижу тебя… придурок… шрамоголовый», — на встречном движении, на выдохе. Их «ненавижу» могло бы звучать по-другому — короче и мягче, словом на букву «л», но у этой истории нет хэппи-энда. 

Панси скажет: «Драко, это пиздец», а Гермиона — «Гарри, что же ты делаешь». Гарри вскинет голову, выпятит подбородок и ответит: «это моя жизнь, Гермиона». Драко не снизойдет до ответа. 

И вот так семя будет посеяно, стеклянный купол даст первую еле заметную трещину, часы начнут обратный отсчет к неизбежному. Гарри будет слишком гордым, чтобы сказать — «Останься. Ты мне нужен». Драко будет слишком высокомерным, чтобы прислушаться к словам грязнокровки и предателя крови — «Он любит тебя». 

Через десять долгих лет, которые покажутся адом обоим, они встретятся на перроне Кингс Кросс и едва ли кивнут друг другу. Алый паровоз просигналит прощальным гудком и тронется с места. Драко Малфой возьмет жену под руку и аппарирует в Мэнор; Гарри Поттер скажет Джинни, чтобы не ждала его вечером, и закажет в Кабаньей ноге двойной огневиски. 

Всё потому, что есть три разряда людей: высокомерные, гордые и другие. Других я еще никогда не встречал.


End file.
